jy3s_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Combat: Exalted 2E
Basic Numbers Die Type d10 Attribute Ratings * Base: '''1 * '''Low: 2 * Standard: 3 * High: 4 * Very High: 5 * Legendary: 6+ Attribute Damage Reduce the damaged attribute by 1 dot. If an attribute is damaged to 0, all rolls using it automatically fail and all unrolled defenses involving it are set to 0. Attribute Healing Restore 1 dot to the healed attribute. Special Note A unit has Quantity based on the Magnitude table. Skill (Ability) Ratings * Base: 0 * Low: 1 * Standard: 2 * High: 3 * Very High: 4 * Legendary: 5+ Difficulty * Very Easy: Difficulty 1 * Easy: Difficulty 2 * Standard: Difficulty 3 * Hard: Difficulty 5 * Very Hard: Difficulty 7 * Legendary: Difficulty 10 Bonus * Mild: +1 * Moderate: +2 * Major: +3 * Critical: +5 Penalty * Mild: '''-1 * '''Moderate: -2 * Major: -3 * Critical: -5 Defense Values Instead of using a contested roll, many actions in the systems presented are rolled against a special DV. Like other DV scores, this is (Attribute+Ability)÷2. DV formulas are listed below. Parry DV: (Quantity+Discipline)÷2 Dodge DV: '''(Quality+Tactics)÷2 '''Parry MDV: (Quality+Discipline)÷2 Dodge MDV: '''(Quantity+Tactics)÷2 Speeds In the default Exalted system, some actions are faster than others. The system operates on long ticks, and the speed and DV penalties of actions are listed. End of turn events happen after the unit refreshes DV three times; a unit also receives its next orders at this time. Units may flurry normally, and unless the unit is moving commanders may take actions independently of it. * '''Claim (Speed 6, DV -3) * Encircle (Speed 6, DV -1). '''Dodge DV -3 against target until no longer encircled. * '''Entrench (Speed 6, DV -3). * Promote (Speed 3, DV -0). * Raze (Speed 6, DV -3). * Release (Speed 6, DV -3). * Surrender (Speed 3, DV -1). * Inactive (Speed 6, DV=0). Units are usually inactive as a result of the Surrendered or Routed Quandaries. * Guard (Speed 3, DV -0). * Use Ability (Speed 6, DV -2). Does not trigger end of turn events, but cannot be used again until end of turn events have been handled. * Move (Speed 2, DV -1). * Recon (Speed 3, DV -2). '''Handle as Quantity+Tactics+Detect vs Quality+Discipline+Stealth. * '''Scout (Speed 3, DV -2) * Attack (Speed 5, DV -3) * Execute (Speed vaires, DV -2). Speed is equal to target's Quantity. The target cannot be Executed again until its DV refreshes three times. * Mop Up (Speed 6, DV -4) * Punch Through (Speed 5, DV -3). Undodgable. * Block (Speed 4, DV -4) * Cut Line (Speed 6, DV -4) * Establish Line (Speed 6, DV -4) * Split (Speed 6, DV -2) * Take Command (Speed 3, DV -0) * Miscellaneous (Speed 6, DV -3) * Use Charm (Speed variable 3, DV variable -2). To use a Charm, either the entire unit must know the Charm, or it must be designed to be used by a unit on behalf of the leader. Mental Effects Virtues Units have the same Virtues as a character, assigned as normal for a heroic mortal. Compassion A unit must pass a Compassion roll to: * Accept a surrender. * Recognize a former enemy as an ally. A unit must suppress Compassion to: * Take the Mop Up action. * Refuse a surrender. Conviction A unit must pass a Conviction roll to: * Take the same action more than (Willpower) times. * Follow an order that goes against its Motivation or Intimacies. A unit must suppress Conviction to: * Abandon an action that still has legal targets. * Repeat an action against a different target while the original still remains. Temperance A unit must pass a Temperance roll to: * Not attack an enemy inferior on all Attributes. * Establish a supply line. A unit must suppress Temperance to: * Cut a supply line. * Attack a unit that has not attacked it. Valor A unit must pass a Valor roll to: * Witness an enemy use terrifying magic without going Out Of Command. * Enter combat against an enemy superior on all Attributes. A unit must suppress Valor to: * Withdraw from combat against an enemy. * Contest a Decapitate action. Intimacies Units have Intimacies equal to their Compassion. These Intimacies usually include: * The side (Loyalty) * The commanding officer (Obedience) * The side's code of conduct and rules of engagement (Respect) * The enemy (Hate) * An Intimacy of the side Motivations If a unit has Quality 3 or below, it has the default Motivation of its side. If it has Quality 4 or higher, its drill instructor may set its Motivation. While a unit's Motivation can be broken, this usually requires abusing it after it has surrendered or subjecting it to an extended siege. If a unit completes its Motivation, it may increase any of its Abilities by 1, to a maximum of 5. Willpower Units calculate Willpower as though they were heroic mortals. They channel Virtues normally, but in place of gaining 3 dice when spending Willpower normally, a unit gains dice equal to the highest War among its leadership. Mental Influence Units resist mental influence normally. Interactions with the Exalted Charms, etc. The function of War Charms is largely unchanged. The important differences are as follows: * Drill and Magnitude are replaced with Quality and Quantity, respectively. * Relays no longer exist, and are instead treated as normal commanders. If an effect such as co-location or telepathy would allow a character to serve as multiple relays in one unit, the unit instead reduces the Speed of its actions by half the number of extra relays (to a minimum of 1). * Units do not have Health tracks. Resolve any effect that would damage a unit as an Attack action. * Formations no longer exist outside of Formation Charms. A unit is assumed to be in the best formation its Discipline allows for whatever action it is taking or resisting; exploiting a unit being out of formation or devising a new formation is the domain of stunts. * Should it matter, a unit has Essence equal to the average Essence among its members when it was formed, and mote pools equal to the average mote pools of its Essence-using members. * If a unit uses a Charm with a cost in health levels or is subject to an effect that applies damage directly, apply a wound penalty to Quality-based rolls (only the highest penalty applies). Bashing damage applies a mild penalty, lethal a moderate penalty, and aggravated a major penalty. If the unit is already suffering a wound penalty of that level, upgrade that penalty by one level. If a penalty would be upgraded past critical this way, remove it and damage Quantity. New Keywords Command: A Command Charm represents an order given to a unit. It is activated using the mass combat action Use Charm. Its cost is paid out of the leader's pools. Formation: A Formation Charm represents an arrangement of troops. Activating a Formation Charm allows all enemy units to take a reflexive Attack action against the unit. A unit may take a Miscellaneous action to break the Formation of a unit in the same Point, or a unit risks breaking formation if it damages Quantity; in either case, the unit must make a reflexive Quality+Tactics roll at a difficulty of one plus the number of Formation Charms it has active or end all of its active Formation Charms. Scaled (#):' A Scaled Charm is designed to be used by an entire unit at once. The Charm may only be used by a unit with ≥ (#). ''Scaled-OK (#): A Scaled-OK Charm grants additional benefits if used by large units. The Charm has an additional or replacement effect if used by a unit with ≥ (#). Example Charm: Wave-Breaking Array (Upright Soldier Form) '''Cost: '''10m, 1wp. '''Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 2. Prerequisites: Spell-Accepting Gesture, Thousand Correct Positions Type: '''Simple. '''Duration: One Scene. Keywords: Form-Type, Formation, Scaled 3, Scaled-OK 5, Scaled-OK 7, War. The martial artist's unit arranges itself into a spiraling fractal pattern, turning the area's Essence currents chaotic. While this Charm is active, neither the unit nor any of its members may activate Spell-Accepting Gesture. Each time the unit is targeted by sorcery (regardless of source), it makes an opposed Essence roll against the caster; if successful, the sorcery treated as though the unit had reflexively cast Emerald Countermagic against it. Scaled-OK 5: The unit is instead treated as reflexively casting Sapphire Countermagic. Scaled-OK 7: The unit is instead treated as reflexively casting Adamant Countermagic. Limit and the Great Curse Units are not affected by the Great Curse directly. If a unit takes an action requiring a Virtue roll, all of its commanders with Limit tracks must make the same roll. Any commander who gets a different result than would be required gains a point of Limit.